


Heaven Is With You

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Video, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Michael and David share a video on Twitter about them getting married. Wedding speech given by David follows.Lots of soft and emotional words are shared.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Heaven Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not. I love relationships. This would be cute.

[August 2023. 3:00 AM.] 

-TWITTER APP-

@michaelsheen tweeted: After many years of curiosity and assumptions about the other one and me, here is the truth. . . 

~ play video ~ 

"Hellooo its Michael Sheen here! I was debating whether or not to do this and I think I have taken this video 5 times just to get it right. I have some great news to tell you all and I hope you accept it with open arms. Remember in 2019 after that one interview that went viral on social media, I said that David is my lover? That is in fact true. As well as the fact that David wants to marry me. David?" 

David's face came into the shot. He was lying the same way as Michael on what seemed like the end of a bed. You could see he was slightly nervous but happy. 

"Hi everyone! Yes, so I did say that. And it is true. I do want to marry Michael and we...uh...are in fact....um....getting married....um..."

Michael jumped in. "David and I were together when we were younger. And this was all before Georgia, but when David married Georgia then well that all changed. But uh then we started Good Omens and well....what we are saying is that Georgia understands how we feel about each other completely. And Anna as well. We broke up two years ago. I know they both have our babies and we will of course be there to support them. Nothing has changed much. But we just...." 

Michael stared at David. David stared back. They both took a deep breath, almost a gasp and gazed deeply into each other's eyes. 

David's voice was soft and cracked at the end. "We have always loved each other." 

Michael quickly added, "and this is NOT a stunt to promote Good Omens Season 2, Neil can do that all by himself. No. This is about US and our love for each other. For real." 

They smiled at each other. David leaned in slowly to kiss his lips. Michael melted into it for just a moment and then David pulled away. 

"Real," David whispered. 

Michael coughed and flushed. "So we just wanted you all to know the truth. Um. Love to you all from both of us. Ta ra!"

* * * 

(Four months later) 

David took a deep breath and looked over the room full of his friends and family. He felt his hands shaking with nerves, but then looked towards Michael instead to calm him. 

"No one knows what life is going to through at you. You meet people in remarkable ways and our lives are filled with all sorts of people coming in and out as time goes on. It got me thinking about who stays in your life. And after all this time you have been this constant, this better version of me existing in this wonderful world even though life kept us apart sometimes. We always found our way to each other. I think back to all our moments, the things we shared with people, the things that are just between us. I will treasure each memory. Michael, I hope you know how much you mean to me. I can spend hours mapping out every line and crease in your face. I stare too long at the way your mouth forms words and the click of your tongue when you speak. I can recall every colour change of your eyes or the way you looked at 3 am, the gruff sound of your voice. I could rest my head on your chest and fall asleep for hours. I love the way your hair is in a range of colours. The sound of your breathing is soothing more than the softest song. Your touch on my skin, even a light caress, stoke the fire within me. I look forward to making you laugh and the way your body wiggles in happiness. I think about your kiss and how your scent lingers of my clothes. I cherish each moment, even the ones where we fight and get mad. I care so much that I'm afraid that I'll break with it building inside of me. All of my being is drawn to you, you are the only person that can make any day feel like sunshine is pouring through when the rain is on me. I thank God for creating you and I thank Him for making me. Since I met you my life has changed its shape and it grows into a long road made up of our moments together. All I want is to be with you every second. To wake up next to you. Share each tear and smiles. I dream of living in a cottage with you so I can turn grey before your eyes and hold your wrinkly hand on the couch. I guess I just love you. In all your forms and figures and parts. I will never stop." 

David raised his glass in the air. "So let's toast to my husband, Michael Christopher Sheen, my bastard just enough to be worth loving." 

Michael had tears in his eyes and pulled David down to him to kiss his lips. 

"I love you, David. To the world." 

They clicked glasses.

"To the world and to us."


End file.
